seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatars
Basic Avatar Stats Window.png|Basic Avatar Status Window Display Facebook Avatar Stats Window.png|Facebook Avatar Status Window Display Special Event Avatar Stats Window.png|Special Event Avatar Status Window Display Monster Avatar Stats Window.png|Monster Avatar Status Window Display Avatars are images used to represent you, the Player, in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. To choose an Avatar, click on the image in the top left corner of the screen next to the your name and level. This will bring up the 'Avatars' window, showing all of the Avatars currently available in your game. Clicking on an Avatar image will select it. The selected Avatar will display an ornate gold border with green and yellow gems to indicate it is selected. Press 'Save' to select the new Avatar. Press 'Close' or the 'X' in the top right corner to exit without saving any changes and continue using your current Avatar. Players may choose an Avatar from among these 4 options: * Basic Avatars - available to all * Facebook Avatars - available upon linking a Facebook account to the game * Special Event Avatars - available upon winning Timed Challenges and Mini-Events * Monster Avatars - available upon purchase from the game's Bank with real world currency Basic Avatars Upon starting the game, new Players must enter a name and choose from a selection of 15 Basic Avatars to use. The February 2019 Update added a new Basic Avatar based on a character from MyTona's new game Ravenhill: Hidden Mystery. The 15 Basic Avatars are marked with a plain gold border. Facebook Avatars Linking a Player's Facebook account to the game allows for a truly distinctive custom appearance all your own since it uses the Player's Facebook profile picture as the Avatar image. To link the game to Facebook, you must first have a Facebook account. Simply log into Facebook upon launching the game or connect to Facebook in the Settings button (gear icon) located in the upper right corner when in the game. Once logged in with Facebook, players may choose to use their Facebook profile picture or any of the game Avatars available to them. If disconnected from Facebook, the Facebook profile picture will revert to the first Basic Avatar picture. Simply reconnect with your Facebook log in to choose your profile picture again. Facebook Avatars are marked with a plain gold border and the Facebook logo in the lower right corner. NOTE: Once the game is connected to Facebook, the Player's name as appears on the Facebook account will be displayed on a blue plaque next to the Player's Avatar in the Avatar Status Window game. Special Event Avatars Participation in Special Event Timed Challenges offer Players the opportunity to win unique new avatars by achieving Virtuoso Rank in the Event Location of the Update. Once won, the new avatars will be immediately available for use by the Player. These Avatars are marked with a gold filigree border with blue gems. Listed below are the Special Event Avatars that have been offered as rewards in the game. NOTE: Avatars from Past Events are offered for purchase from the Bank as bundles with Special Deals. These purchased Avatars have plain gold borders. Monster Avatars Beginning with the 2017 Christmas Update, the Bank offers limited time deals for Avatars based on the Monsters/ Creatures of the Special Event Timed Challenges for purchase with real world currency. These offers usually occur once towards the end of an Event. Monster Avatars are marked with a plain gold border, similar to the Basic and Facebook Avatars. Using Avatars to Send Messages The game does not currently support Chat. To circumvent this, Players often use their Usernames to send short messages to other Players on their Friends List. The name field allows for names/messages of 12 characters or less. The Username field is found beneath a player's avatar. Category:Timed Challenges Category:Friends Category:Seekers Notes